Life after
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: For all of those Daniel and Betty shippers who like fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Drop those files" a low voice said from behind her. She sighed and tried to lift it anyway only to have the man quickly run over and grab it from her "I've already told you a thousand times, you're not allowed to lift anything heavy"

"And I've told you a million times I won't break" she said getting slightly annoyed at his protectiveness.

"Well I'm your husband and I say that as long as you're pregnant you can't carry anything heavier than an empty shoe box" she grunted and plopped down in her chair. Daniel took the files and dropped them at the reception desk telling Amanda that he needed her to run them up to Alexis before she could take her lunch break. The blonde woman looked at him with an arched eyebrow as if challenging him. Daniel ran back to Betty's desk when he heard commotion from over there. He saw Nick Pepper with a box full of stuff from his desk trying to stay calm as a livid Betty was practically yelling at him. He quickly walked over and put his hand on Betty's shoulder silently trying to calm her.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to tell Betty here that she should pack her things-"

"What?!"

"Alexis wants a trade. I work for you and loudmouth works for Alexis"

"I could so hit you with that Q-tip right now" Betty growled. Even though she was only three months pregnant her hormones were already starting to take they're toll on her and everyone around her.

"Hey, this is not my fault, if I'd have it my way I'd still be working upstairs not down here. Although this place isn't that bad" he said eyeing a tall brunet walking past them "oh yeah, Alexis wanted me to tell you to meet her upstairs in five minutes"

"Come on Betty we better get this straightened out now" Daniel said helping her out of her chair and escorted her towards the elevator with his hand on her lower back

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Glad to see you finally made it" Alexis said as the two stepped into her office, formerly known as Bradford's "have a seat" she gestured to the chairs in front of her desk and watched with slight amusement as Daniel helped Betty sit down comfortably before he too sat down and turned his attention to his brother-turned-sister. They both looked expectantly at her.

"Well me and mom have been talking and we both find it best that Betty works up here for me seeing as you two lovebirds easily get distracted from your work"

"Wait you and mom talked about this, why weren't we consulted in the matter"

"We feel that it would be best for the company if you two didn't work together anymore , you're a distraction to each other" Alexis said before getting interrupted by their mother that neither Daniel or Betty had even noticed was in the room with them.

"Don't worry, Betty will be accompanying Alexis to all her staff meetings so you will still be in close proximity of each other and during breaks you will be able to see each other and you live together you can use a little time apart" Claire said moving closer to her kids. A few tears made their way down Betty's cheeks and a sob escaped her before she could even try to suppress it. All others in the room looked worried.

"I'm sorry it's just the hormones I don't know what to do about them" she cried as she tried to wipe away her tears. Daniel grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Why don't you and mom and maybe even Alexis go to the spa, spoil yourselves. I'll fix everything here, you just relax try to have some fun I know it's not easy with my mom or sister but try" he finished with a smile as he heard Betty laugh "now that's what I like to hear. So I'll see you tonight at home" he kissed her softly and stood up looking directly at his sister "take care of her" Alexis nodded and he left looking back to see his mom helping Betty out of her chair. He smiled as he took the stairs down to his floor.

"So ladies should we go then" Alexis said looking a little uneasy.

"I don't see why not" Claire said taking Betty's hand as the three made their way towards the elevator after Alexis had grabbed her coat "don't worry dear the hormones will get easier to handle, for you maybe but for Daniel it will be hell" she smiled as they stepped on the elevator.

"That's not much of a comfort" Betty sighed whipping away the last of her tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick looked up from the computer when he heard Daniel rushing towards him in his expensive Italian shoes. He watched as Daniel began loading all of Betty's stuff into the empty box at the side of the desk and said nothing when his new boss stopped to look at the framed picture in his hand.

"Office romances never really work out so I guess this is for the best. But just so you know if you keep hitting on my sister and lead her on you're out of here faster then you can say Nick Pepper" with that said he placed the picture in the box and turned to leave.

"Wait! I've never hit on Alexis"

"No but you have been hitting on Amanda" he disappeared round the corner before Nick could say anything else.

"Amanda those files I asked you to give Alexis have you brought them to her yet?" Daniel asked putting the box up on the desk.

"No" she kept filing her nails and didn't look at him until he cleared his throat "what?" she asked annoyed at not being left alone so she could tend to her nails in peace.

"The files" she slammed them down on top of the desk and gave him a slight glare which he returned before smiling at her. With the files tucked safely under one arm he carried the box under the other up to Betty's new desk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm sure Nick will do a wonderful job down at MODE" Betty said half heartedly as she sat in the mud bath trying to forget that what she was sitting in was what pigs thought was heaven.

"I'm sure he will and I think he will have a lot of input when it comes to the models, at least the females" Alexis added as an afterthought.

"Nick's the one with a thing for Amanda right?" Claire asked looking at the two younger women covered in mud as she herself was soaking in a milk filled tub.

"The one and only, they've been like cat and mouse for the last 3 years. It's entertaining and disgusting as hell. You should see the looks Daniel gives him every time he sees them flirting and or fighting" Alexis laughed.

"He's just trying to protect his sister, just like with you"

"The one he's the most protective of is in fact you missy so you should be quiet"


	2. Chapter 2

After having held a meeting with all of his staff about the newest issue of MODE, Daniel was making his way back to his office to see if Betty was there yet. Sure you could see into his office from the conference room but there was always someone's head in his way of his vision through to his office.

"Danny, I think this belongs to you" Alexis said coming through the round hallway holding Becks by the collar and pushed him slightly towards the younger Meade. Becks watched as she walked away and whistled as he watched her hips sway from side to side as she moved along the hallway and out of sight.

"Man, she so wants me" Daniel only ignored the comment and started heading back to his office with Becks beside him "so where's the Mrs?"

"Hello to you too Becks" Betty's voice said and both men looked toward Daniels desk where Betty was sitting in Daniels butt cradling chair and Nick was facing her dealing out cards to both her and Amanda.

"Poker? Living on the dangerous side are we darling" Becks said with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Can you stop with the teasing I'm not up for it today" she whined looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Only if you deal me in" Betty grunted and got up from her chair much to everyone's surprise and went over to the couch in the room. She looked at all of them and grunted once more.

"Are you coming, we can't all fit around there" Daniel took up residence next to her and Nick and Becks took the two arms chairs while Amanda took over the butt cradling office chair.

"I so want one of these for my desk, god this is so nice, it's like god is cradling my butt in his hands" she swirled around in the chair not paying to much attention to what was going on around her.

"Great, then I know what your Christmas bonus is gonna be" Daniel said looking over the cards he was dealt "are we playing for money?" he asked seeing as Nick was digging through his pockets for something.

"No, we're playing for candy but since Nick doesn't have any he's playing with money" she said snuggling close to him so she could see his cards and frowned.

"Hey these are my cards you can't look at them!" he leaned away from her.

"I bet you twenty bucks" Becks said slamming a ten on the table and looked around at everyone expectantly.

"That's ten of my Hershey bars, I'm out" everyone looked at Nick expectantly.

"I'm out"

"What about you little darling?" Becks asked looking at Betty with his usual sly smile.

"I'm in, so that's five Hershey bars and three liquorice"

"Danny boy?"

"I see your twenty and I raise you ten" he put the money on the table and looked at Becks expectantly.

"Fine, ten" he retaliated and looked at Betty who threw her cards on the table and snuggled closer to Daniel who now didn't lean away. He knew she knew what he was up to, they had done this before with Alexis.

"Alright let's see 'em Meade" Daniel had a triumphant smile as he laid his cards down. Three asses and two kings staring back at all of them. Becks grunted and threw his cards down on the table "you knew all along, you two are no fun" he said accusingly to Betty.

"Hey we are fun, we kicked your ass in poker and that was fun" she said with a smile snatching one of her Hershey bars of the table and unwrapped it and took a large bite. Daniel snatched it away from her before she could even think about taking a second.

"Instead of feeding our child with candy maybe we should eat lunch"

"You're right and I'm in the mood for Kung Pao Chicken ooh, ooh, ooh and some grilled cheese" she was getting more and more excited and was now bouncing on the seat.

"I'll go make the orders" Nick said getting up shooting a look in Amanda's direction which she conveniently didn't see "Amanda shouldn't you get back to work" 

"Right cause the phones can't wait" she got up from her spot and put a hand on her hip in her trade mark pose with raised eyebrows to match "That Melissa she doesn't do anything but go on and on about her new boyfriend to anyone that walks by and doesn't answer the phones. I'm pretty sure she hasn't seen one before. She's like straight from the 90's" she walked out with Nick following her to the receptionist desk to collect the take-out menu.

"Man, you should watch out for him, he's hot for your sister"

"Ohh shush you, he's been hot on her for years and I'm sure the feelings mutual and Daniel can you please move I'd like to take a little nap before lunch"

"Tired huh?" he moved from the couch and over to his desk to sort some of the papers spread around in wild disarray.

"No I wanna take a nap because it's fun. Of course I'm tired" she snapped as she lied her head down on the pillow and pulled her legs up closer to her body to keep warm. Daniel took of his suit jacket and laid it over her upper body and tucked her in Sorry I snapped at you"

"I know" he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Not even a minute later she was sound asleep and Daniel let out a big sigh.

"Let's leave the Mrs be and talk about business before you have to wake her up from her beauty sleep"


End file.
